


Symmetry Shifted

by livingbetweenthetimes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Love, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 14:58:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1748690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingbetweenthetimes/pseuds/livingbetweenthetimes





	Symmetry Shifted

There we were, lying in each other’s arms on the third night after I lost count.  
And in that moment I realized our love was one that couldn’t be calculated,  
Not in days spent sharing memories or nights I wasted with you curled into me.  
No.  
It couldn’t be quantified.  
Because those were equations too complex for me to solve.  
For I didn’t know numbers large enough to mark the time I would spend loving you.  
In that moment my code cracked, my symmetry shifted.  
All that I could recognize was the blue of your eyes staring back at me.  
Like you could see the mental math inside my head.  
All the formulas adding up, all the remainders evening out  
To come to equal those words that left my mouth,  
“I am so in love with you”


End file.
